


WARCRAFT IV - A Hope for Glory and Salvation (Horde Revelations 1)

by Illedon



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft II, Warcraft III, Warcraft: Orcs & Humans
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illedon/pseuds/Illedon
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warcraft or any of its lore characters and settings.My own fanfiction stories for a WARCRAFT 4.I first wrote and uploaded my Warcraft fanfictions at the year 2015.I've deleted it all up and rewrote it again as updates to all of my writings.It took quite a while before I uploaded anything due to the fact that I finished up multiple stories first.WRITING STRUCTURE: My stories are NOT written in a typical novel form of writing. The way I wrote my stories is like how a Warcraft game (NOT WoW) is played, only in a form of words.





	1. The Forgotten Clans

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warcraft or any of its lore characters and settings.
> 
> My own fanfiction stories for a WARCRAFT 4.  
> I first wrote and uploaded my Warcraft fanfictions at the year 2015.  
> I've deleted it all up and rewrote it again as updates to all of my writings.  
> It took quite a while before I uploaded anything due to the fact that I finished up multiple stories first.
> 
> WRITING STRUCTURE: My stories are NOT written in a typical novel form of writing. The way I wrote my stories is like how a Warcraft game (NOT WoW) is played, only in a form of words.

Within the shattered remnants of the world of Draenor that is now known only as Outland, lies an isolated inactively volcanic mountain range called as the Mountains of Flame. Despite the horrible destruction of the planet, the forested mountain region have somehow survived, and is now one of the only few remaining tranquil havens for the few existing endangered creatures of Draenor. Deep in the heart of the isolated forested mountains lies a huge village that managed to stay safely hidden from the eyes of the demons and fel orcs for many years ever since the Pit Lord Magtheridon took over Outland. Residing within the isolated village are the only remaining orcs on Outland that have not been turned into fel orcs, and as well as some ogres. The orcs living in the Mountains of Flame are surviving members of different clans that remained on Draenor, which have refused to become permanently cursed as fel orcs under the direct commands of Magtheridon and the Burning Legion.

Various groups of orcs and ogres from the clans of Lightning's Blade, Thunderlord, Warsong, and Bleeding Hollow have rallied and lived together as joint allies against anyone that would step foot and threaten them in there only remaining home on Outland. A group of surviving hybrids of half-ogre, half-orc warriors or prominently known as Mok'nathal have also sided with joint orcish clans in order to have better chances of survival against all foes on Outland, and as well as to protect the lives of endangered native beasts and animals residing within the Mountains of Flame. Altogether, the orcs, ogres, and mok'nathal warriors oppose the forces of the Legion ever since the coming of Magtheridon as they refuse to serve the demons. The orcs, shamefully learning from all the horrible sins of the past that resulted on the near damnation of their race and destruction of their own planet, swore to never give themselves to the Legion like the rest of their kin from the other clans that had all been turned into fel orcs, which they now consider as their foes like all other demons in Outland.

The demons and fel orcs of Magtheridon ruled the majority of Outland for many years and with it, the conjoint orcish clans in the Mountains of Flame have struggled to survive, living in such harsh condition of a shattered environment, while also keeping themselves hidden from Magtheridon for if they were to be seen, they would all be killed by the Pit Lord's vast armies or worse, be forcefully transform into fel orcs as well. However, everything changed for the better when Illidan Stormrage and his armies of the naga and blood elves invaded Outland and defeated Magtheridon at the Black Citadel. For a time, the situation on Outland became better with the downfall of the Legion's forces under Magtheridon and the permanent sealing of the dimensional gateways that have continuously summoned demons directly from the unholy realm of the Twisting Nether for many years. Despite the somewhat betterment of life in Outland due to the fall of Magtheridon, the conjoint orcish clans still choose to remain living hidden in exile in the mountains as they have little trust for Illidan and his forces that also have been joined by the draenei, which the orcs yet also consider as another of their old mortal foes in Outland. Having no one else to trust but themselves, the orcish clans remain steadfast on protecting the only place they have, especially with the recent events of yet a new war happening between Illidan's forces, and the demons and fel orcs that seek to rule on Outland again.

However, everything started to change on a one fateful day in Outland when a small group of orcs led by Garm Wolfbrother, son of Fenris the Hunter and chieftain of the Thunderlord clan, and Jorin Deadeye, son of Kilrogg Deadeye and chieftain of the Bleeding Hollow clan, unexpectedly met a squad of night elves led by Maiev Shadowsong that were temporarily residing in the Mountains of Flame. Despite the initial unease of meeting the night elves for the first time, Jorin and Garm were able to speak peacefully with Maiev. The orcs had learned many things from the warden in regards to the current status of the ongoing war on Outland and how the Legion's forces are slowly winning against Illidan. The orcs have also confirmed from Maiev that the rumors of the Dark Portal having been recently reopened once again are indeed true. Most surprising news of all for the orcs is when they learned from Maiev that many orcs that have remained on Azeroth all this time have survived, and thus have reformed the Horde and even established a new kingdom on a new continent that is far away from the Alliance lands. Having all that information at hand, Garm and Jorin returned to the village and informed the other clan chieftains and leaders of everything they heard from Maiev. The other clan chieftains composed of Garrosh Hellscream, chieftain of the Warsong Clan and son of Grom Hellscream, Margadesh, a venerable Far Seer and chieftain of the Lightning's Blade Clan, and the leader of surviving mok'nathal hybrids, Leoroxx. Altogether, the orcish clan leaders gather for a general meeting to talk about all the information that Garm and Jorin had learned from Maiev.


	2. A Renewed Hope

Margadesh: "So the recent talks spreading about the Great Portal is true after all! The demons have reopened the gate once more after it has been sealed by the Alliance forces long ago. After all these years, the portal that brought our people to the world of the humans is open once again! But a more important note, after all this time, I never imagined that the Horde would be reformed again on the world of Azeroth, more surprisingly, be able to find and establish themselves their new homeland."

Leoroxx: "Jorin, Garm, these are truly unexpected news you brought us! Everyone was surprised."

Garm: "I could not believe it either upon hearing all about it, Leoroxx. Before then, we have always presumed that ever since the Dark Portal was sealed and this world exploded, our kin that remained on Azeroth have all but rot within the Alliance internment prisons, or they just simply got slain by the humans. But after learning everything from that elven woman, I was astounded on finding out the fate of our kin on Azeroth. It seems many things have also happened there after all these years."

Jorin: "Agreed. Many of our brethren have been imprisoned in the internment camps after the first and second wars. But, I always wondered of what happened to the orcs from my clan that my father tried to lead back to Azeroth when escaping this world before its destruction. I wonder if my father survived, if he and our clan there is with this new formed Horde that we heard from the elf woman."

Leoroxx: "There are many things we do not know about the world of the humans yet more so since the gate had been sealed and our own world torn apart. For years, we have lived and survived here, cut off from anyone beyond these mountains, but I too have always thought about the fate of those of my own brethren that step foot on Azeroth that never returned here, especially my son, Rexxar."

Garm: "If they are alive, perhaps they could be residing with the confines of the new kingdom that the new Horde have created. An orcish realm that is far from the humans, and it is within the same land of the strange savage elven warriors that we met recently. Perhaps it was fate that brought all the new strangers to Outland for we would have always known nothing of what went beyond here."

Garrosh: "As much I rejoice to the thought of the Horde being reformed again with a new kingdom to rule over, how can we be so sure that the… elves that you spoke with are even telling the truth?! Why should we believe on the tales of some mere strangers, let alone elves? For many years in the past, the elves had been amongst our old mortal foes! Why should we even trust their words now?!"

Jorin: "The elves that we had met here recently called themselves as night elves, Garrosh, and they are not the same as the Alliance elves that we had known for so long, and are now serving the one called Illidan. We were able to speak peacefully with their leader. They pose no threat to us as they had no intention of fighting us. They are not from the Alliance, nor even with Illidan. Furthermore, they share a common hatred for the demons. They may not be friends, but they are not foes either."

Garrosh: "Night elves?! Bah! Even if those strange elves are not from the Alliance and do not pose us harm, there is little reason for us to trust in the words of strangers that you have just met recently, especially with what they told you about this new reformed Horde fighting alongside the Alliance! Impossible! Only foul traitors like the Laughing Skull Clan would side with the human wretches!"

Jorin: "Exactly as what we said as well, but there were no signs of lies nor jokes upon their words."

Garm: "Crazy as it sounds, it appears that they were telling the truth, Garrosh. Their leader told us everything, she did not forced us onto believing her words, but we sensed no lies nor deceit in her. She and her companions were no strangers to our race. They know about our kind, and yet we did not know them. I would presume that they do know of what happened to our brethren residing on Azeroth, more than anything that we could even imagine upon all this time living in exile on these mountains, Garrosh. Regardless of whether we believe in the night elves or not, they are not of our concern anymore. There are much more important things at stake here in our own shattered world."

Jorin: "With the Great Portal reopened, the night elves have left for the gate to return to their world, while the Legion are focused on battling against Illidan. Even the night elves know that the demons have the upper hand in the war, and they think that there is just little hope for Illidan and his forces. Before they left, they told us of the battle that is now happening at the Black Citadel, but this time, Illidan and his minions are the ones desperately defending it for it is their last holdout on Outland."

Margadesh: "Yes. This war between Illidan and the Burning Legion is still ongoing, and as of now, their current battle at the Black Citadel appears to be their last. If the demons takes over the citadel, then it would be the end of Illidan and his minions. The Legion would win this war, and once again rule over Outland. Things are not looking good it seems, and certainly we would all be affected by the result of this war. We could have another tyrannical demon ruling over our shattered world. If that happens, we would all be doomed. This time, we would no longer be safe on these mountains."

Leoroxx: "Yes. We may not trust Illidan and his minions, but rather it than having the demons rule over Outland once more. All this time that we lived on these mountains, hidden from Magtheridon, it is all but miracle and luck that we survived. Magtheridon became complacent, and it gave us the advantage in living out of sight of the demons. If the Legion win this war against Illidan, we cannot say if things on Outland would be the same as it were back then. These are dark times for all of us. This war on Outland is crucial. Our lives and future will be affected by the outcome of their battle."

Garm: "There is more. Reclaiming Outland is just a setback for the Burning Legion. If they succeed in defeating Illidan and his armies, they would use these lands as their main stronghold for a greater purpose of invading Azeroth through the Dark Portal that they have reopened. The night elves that we met have left to return to their world in order to prepare themselves better against the forces of Legion that would include our former kin. In some ways, the demons are only repeating our history of wars with the Alliance at the times that they had our race to be invaders of the human kingdoms."

Jorin: "Agreed. If Outland falls once again under the control of the Legion, there is no telling what horrors they would unleash on our shattered world! Using it as their primary bastion for when they invade Azeroth, certainly things would be worse than ever before! They will try to bring even more demon reinforcements from the nether, and fully extend their tight grip over the whole of Outland!"

Garrosh: "If the Legion defeat Illidan and his minions, so be it! I do not care if the demons and our traitorous former brethren win on their damned war! Times are changing, and so should we! If the forces of the Legion retake Outland and decide to come to our borders, we will make sure that they will not go out alive! We shall stand up and fight to defend all that is left of our rightful lands, our rightful world! We shall slay every single demon and fel orc that will step foot on these mountains! Those elves that you met returned to their world to defend it against the Legion, and so should we on what is left of ours. It does not matter if our foes find us or not, we shall be ready to fight them!"

Jorin: "Agreed! You are right, Garrosh. We already lost so much in the past; our people, our world, and our own spirit. Everything that we see around here are all we have left. Even with the combined strength of our clans, we are still no match against the Legion, regardless, we shall not run or give up like bunch of cowards! We shall stand our ground and defend our lands with no fear! All of us, our entire race, we are proud warriors! No matter what happens, we shall fight to victory or death!"

Margadesh: "Yes! We shall fight to whatever end in case the armies of Legion come to invade our lands, but if we are to fall against them, it is not the fate of death that I fear. There is no shame and regret about an honorable death of a true warrior through victory or defeat in war, but if the demons find us, they will certainly force us here into becoming fel orcs. A fate that is far worse than death!"

Garrosh: "No! Never! I would gladly rather fall beneath their vast numbers than become their slave warrior as a wretched cur like all the others who foolishly gave themselves once more to the demon curse! Yes! Better that we die on a glorious battle than be corrupted again by the demon blood and magic. Even if there is no way for us defeat the forces of the Legion, we will at least give them the bloodiest fight down to our last breaths, and never again shall we become pawns of those demons!"

Garm: "We agree upon all that you said, Garrosh, but you must never give up on hope. The demons and fel orcs do have the greater power and numbers, but we are not helpless. Our people on Azeroth were able to rise up despite all odds against them. I can only imagine the countless adversaries and hardships that the new Horde have faced in there before they reached the status that they have now. I am certain that they worked and fought hard to achieve their new life, honor, home, and freedom."

Jorin: "Agreed. We had not lost anything yet, and it will not be over until it is over. Since we heard about the news of our lost kin on Azeroth, we realized that there is a hope of salvation for our race. The orcs there have suffered as much as we did here, but just as we heard, they reformed the Horde and won over the demons that also invaded there. Now, they are finally at peace in their new realm. If they could find a way to victory and salvation, then there is hope for us to do so as well in here."

Garrosh: "I still have some doubts and questions on this new Horde that those elves told you about, but if their tales are indeed true, then we should do the same as those of our kin residing on Azeroth. Perhaps one day, we may get a chance to see this new Horde and their new realm on Azeroth, but for now, we must focus in defending our own land here! Should the forces of the Legion come, we shall fight them with everything we can! We must ready all our clans for the looming battle ahead!"

Garm: "My clan once suffered the loss of our homeland on the Blade's Edge Mountains due to the Laughing Skull traitors! We shall not let it happen again on these mountains, our only home now!"

Jorin: "My clan had done so much battles in the past as we were among the first clans to battle the humans, and were the only ones who returned. As always before, we are ready to fight to the end!"

Leoroxx: "My brethren and I have long protected the wild beasts of Draenor for many years of our own solitary lives. They have been the trusted friends and companions of us mok'nathal within the wilderness since the old days, and they always will be. Now, against the dark armies of the Legion, my brothers and I can call upon the surviving beasts within these mountains to aid us in our battle."

Margadesh: "Despite the corruption of our race, my clan are amongst the few that refused to wield the demonic magic practiced by Gul'dan. Long have we stayed true upon the old shamanistic ways, and even at the state of this ruined world, the elements have never failed us. We will use our powers against the Legion that would try to invade us, and ruin the tranquility of our only remaining land!"

Garrosh: "Yes! These are the spirits of a true warrior race! Let us begin strengthening our defenses, and prepare our troops! We shall bring blood and mayhem to the enemies that will come upon us!"

Wary of the imminent defeat of Illidan and his forces, the surviving orcish clans of Outland prepare themselves for the possible threat of the Legion that might soon rule over the shattered world again. Being somewhat inspired by the tales of Maiev Shadowsong about the new Horde in Azeroth, they found a new sense of hope for salvation to their kind. Now, plotting their defenses in the Mountains of Flame, the orcish clans of Outland shall fearlessly stand against anything that will threaten them.


End file.
